Blood On My Hands
by Lunar-Eclipse22
Summary: Draco finds out something big and it leads him to do something drastic. story way better than the summary! Songfic Based on Marron 5  Wake Up Call


**Blood on my hands**

**Summary: Draco discovers something that makes him do something unexpected. PP/DM & PP/BZ**

**Based on the song "Wake up Call" Maroon 5**

As he approached his dormitory, he could hear stifled noises coming from the other side. He could distinctly hear giggling and a sudden moan made him come to his senses. That was pansy's moan, which he had heard so many times, but not like this. Why was she here, Draco asked himself. He looked into the slightly ajar door to reveal Pansy wearing just her undergarments and next to her, touching and kissing her was...Blaise?

_Didn't hear what you were saying._

_I live on raw emotion baby _

_I answer questions never maybe, _

_And I'm not kind if you betray me. _

_So who the hell are you to say we._

"Blaise, this is wrong baby, we should stop before he comes back" Pansy said in between kisses

"He won't be back for another hour, so don't worry Pans," Blaise replied, laying her down.

Draco closed his eyes. The anger was building up inside. How could they do this to me! Tears started to make their way own his cheeks as he heard the bed creaking slightly.

He looked inside the room again and slowly opened the door. On his bed he saw pansy on top of blaise, moving steadily and pushing down hard. Her head was tilted back and her back slightly arched. Blaise grabbed her waist and pulled her even lower and she laughed with pleasure. His eyes were unfocused and a low grunt came from him.

_If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What is coming now  
So don't say a word_

Draco slowly pulled out his wand and crept into the room undetected. By this time Pansy and Blaise were at full on at it. Pansy's yells could be heard in the common room. Why wasn't she like this when he, Draco, would make love to her? Blaise's hands travelled all over her body, and Pansy would touch his. Pansy descended her head to his waist and placed his manhood into her mouth. Blaise's sharp intake of breath and gripping the sheets told Draco that he was enjoying every minute of it.

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so.  
_

_"_ Bl..Blaise?" Draco called out in a croaked voice, wand held out.

" Draco!" Pansy blurted out , grabbing the sheets and wrapping them around her.

Blaise immediatly stood up ,and started putting on his boxer " Draco , mate…"

" Don't mate me blaise" Yelled Draco, grabbing hold of him and pinning him to the wall

" Draco please stop, I can explain, just let me explain please." Pansy pleaded

"No" Draco pushed her away. Her skin was still warm and slightly sweaty. He looked at her tear-streaked face, with mascara dampening her cheeks.

He loved her, and would do anything for her. Pansy was his property, and no-one else's.

He looked at Blaise. He smirked and looked at pansy, which was still looking at the floor.

"Told you it was always me Draco" Blaise said smirking

"Shut it Zabini" Draco said forcefully "you were supposed to be my best mate"

"You never understood that she wanted me, just kept on pushing her until she agreed. But she finally gave in to me" Blaise wiped some of the smudged lipstick off his mouth "feels good huh?"

Draco pushed him to the ground and pointed his want at Blaise's heart

"How does this feel? AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!" yelled pansy but it was too late

I didn't want it to go this far. I was only trying to scare them, punish them but not like this. It got out of hand...Wasn't meant to be this bad... He thought desperatly

_Would have bled to make you happy  
You didn't need to treat me that way  
And now you beat me at my own game  
And now I find you sleeping soundly  
And your lovers screaming loudly  
Hear a sound and hit the ground_

_If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What's coming now_

_So don't say a word  
_

Pansy got to her knees, cradling Blaise's dead body. Tears flowed to his chest as she buried her head near his neck. She sobbed in silence as Draco reflected on what he had done. I've killed my best friend, I've killed my best friend, he thought nervously. He grabbed pansy's arm and made her stand up. "Look at me Pansy" He shook her "look at me damn it!" she looked into his deep grey eyes

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here?  
I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad_

_"_it's me you love right? Answer me!" he said shaking her hard. She cast one last glance at blaise and replied. "Of course I love you Draco". She flung herself into his arms and he held her. He breathed in blaise's perfume which was still in her hair, but it didn't matter now. She was his. "What are we going to do with the body" Pansy said in a strained voice. She wiped her tears away and started getting dressed.

"We'll have to hide him" Said Draco, moving round Blaise's body. "The lake should be fine"

Pansy looked as if she would protest, but thought nonetheless. She stood by Draco over Blaise's body and wrapped it in a sheet. "Evanesco" Said Draco, and the body vanished. He held Pansy's hand and said" let's go"

After reaching the edge of the lake, Draco made Blaise's body reappear "Reapparo" Blaise's body in a sheet appeared at their feet. "I'm really sorry Panz, but I had to" Draco said, holding her hand. She took a deep breath and said "I know, you had to"

_I'm so sorry darling  
did I do the wrong thing?  
Oh, what was I thinking?  
Is his heart still beating?_

They rolled his body into the lake and watched as it made its way under water and out of sight.

_Wake Up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here anymore? I don't feel so bad_

They turned their backs to the sinking body and walked, hand in hand, back to the

_I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)  
I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)  
I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)  
Care about me? I don't feel so bad.  
Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?_

A/N: Based on one of my all-time favorite songs. Was going to do one on Justin Timberlake "What goes around comes around" But maybe some other time. What do you think? Please review!

xxx Lunar-Eclipse22xxx


End file.
